miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
PringleyJR.
PringleyJr. is the main protagonist of Attack on Titan parody "Attack on Badmin". He is the son of Mr. Pringley He was born in the 12th District, a town located on the southern part of the outermost Smash Bros. Community, which was destroyed by Admins during the fall of Wall Mario. His best friends are his childhood companion, Osamaniqua, and his adoptive sister, Pringlily. He holds a personal vendetta against all Admins for destroying his home and banning his father, and his goal is to email about every last one of them and explore the world beyond the Community Walls. He graduated at 5th as one of the top ten soldiers of the 404th Mii Training Squad and currently serves as a member of the Served Corpses. He is later discovered to be a Admin Shifter, and uses his abilities to aid in Mii's fight against the rule of the Admins. Appearence Hes a Potato Pringle. Personalilty PringleyJr. is best described as hardheaded, passionate and impulsive, which are both attributes of his strong determination to protect miikind and eventually escape the Walls. As a young child, he was so intent on joining the Served Corpses that he argued with and shouted at his father, referring to the people on Miiverse as "SILLY" and compared them to complacent admins. History When PringleyJr. was only 9 years old, he saved Pringlily from being banned by False Reporters. On a visit to the Denloo's home, he and his father discovered both parents banned and their daughter missing. Fearing the worst, Dr. Mrs.Pringley instructed PringleyJr. to stay within the house while she called Nintendo (HA). However PringleyJr., wanting to rescue the missing girl as soon as possible, managed to track the False Reporter's "Yeah" trail to a small post in the forest behind the spoilers button. Opening the door to the room where Pringlily was being held captive, he found her laying on the floor with two of the False Reporters keeping watch. Feigning distress and saying that he was lost, he got them to drop their guard. As one of them closed in to pat his head, PringleyJr. bans his throat with a button he had hidden behind his back and quickly ducked back out of the room. As the second man went after him with Yeah Bombs, PringleyJr. charged him with Baseless Reports, piercing him in the shoulder. Once he was down, Pringlily looked on in horror. As PringleyJr. untied her in the aftermath, he was caught off-guard by the third False Reporter, who proceeded to Baseless ban him. Pringlily picked up the Report Button used, but balked at the thought of using it to ban someone. PringleyJr. urged her to fight back, warning her that they would both be console banned if she did nothing. As PringleyJr. began to lose consciousness, Pringlily finally lost all inhibition and lunged at their attacker, reporting him through his console and banned him instantly. When Dr. Mrs. Pringley eventually returned with Nintendo on hold, she took PringleyJr. aside scolded him angrily for his reckless behavior. While PringleyJr. was genuinely sorry for upsetting his mother, she expressed no remorse whatsoever for console banning the False Reporters. When Pringlily remarked that she was cold, PringleyJr gave her the scarf from his own neck; and when Mr.Pringley invited Pringlily to live with their family from then on, (Yeah it was that easy) PringleyJr. accepted her with no hesitation, tugging on her sleeve and shyly insisting that they return home. Category:Users Category:Male Users